What to Do?
by SnowFox13
Summary: The Inu gang has defeated Naraku and everyone's still alive and kicking. You would think that everyone would be happy, but that's just not how it is. With everyone's new feelings and thoughts, it becomes too much. But Inuyasha decides to end it all...
1. Chapter 1: What A Beginning

What to Do?

Chapter 1: What a Beginning…

A few days back, Inuyasha and the gang had finally defeated Naraku with everyone still alive, thanks to the help of many. Inuyasha was, of course, given the Shikon no Tama since he was the one who wanted it in the first place.

The gang had settled down very close to the forest and nightfall had already hit. Surprisingly, the part they were in was hidden and if you walked further along the path, you'd find a waterfall connected to the hot springs. It was actually a lovely sight to take in.

Large boulders surrounded the hot spring, with peach colored sand surrounding the boulders and some ways back was very short, green grass. Up near the waterfall were four solid platforms of rocks that protruded from the waterfalls insides, with moonsang flowers; at least five on each. It kinda made the place look enchanted.

Moonsang flowers were very rare in Feudal Japan, not to mention that they were very complicating. In the center of the flower looked like a tiny, red rose bud. Around that rose bud were curly purple flowers that met every corner of the yellow, spiky flowers surrounding it. The final layer of the moonsang flower were very delicate looking blue petals that started fat at the ends, a slight curve in the middle and came into a point at the tip.

A very interesting flower indeed; maybe not the prettiest, but the most interesting flowers there are. Ever time the moon is visible in the sky, even if it's just barely, the layers of the flower peel away and the tiny rose bud opens to show a small, pure-white colored, jewel. It resembled the moon greatly, except it did not have the craters.

When the jewel was shown, lost, wondering groups of souls would fly to the nearest moonsang flower and go into the jewel. When they were all together inside the jewel, it would glow different colors, depending on the feelings there were in the souls and sing.

For example, if a group of sad souls collected in one jewel, it would glow a pale yellow and sing sadly. Whereas if it were a group of cheerful souls, most likely children's, it would glow a proud, brilliant color of yellow and sing cheerfully. Though the flowers are the same, the feelings of a pair are entirely different; two moonsang flowers with opposite feelings from the souls.

The singing of the souls would stop when the first rays of the sun peeked through the sky and the flower's petals would magically come back and the rose bud would close to protect the souls. This process was repeated until the new moon came, when the moonsang flowers would die and the souls would be released until another night.

Going back to the scenery, on each side of the waterfall were large, pitted rocks, one on top of the other, with different colored orchids growing out from them. Of course, these rocks only got as far up as half the waterfall, before the person or thing was able to dive down from it, and slash into the water.

This is better performed in the morning when the water was cool instead of at night when the water was heated to become a hot spring. It actually _was_ quite odd and confusing since the waterfall was slightly warm at night, but when it gets to the end and swims out the rest of the way, the water is hot.

Leaving the enchanted land of…of…enchanted-ness, we find our way back down the path and with the Inuyasha gang. As usual, the fire was burning, Kagome was cooking ramen along with the fish, Inuyasha was up in a tree, Shippo and Kirara were playing tag, Miroku was standing guard, and was some ways back Sango was polishing her hiraikotsu.

"Inuyasha! Come down, the ramen is ready!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was _far_ up in the tree. In a flash, he was on the ground and walking over to the others. Sango looked at Inuyasha when he came down, then to the others as she too got up to go near everyone else.

Miroku wasn't serious anymore as he took his position by Sango, ready to grope her but stopped when he saw her evil glare. Shippo and Kirara stopped playing as they were both worn out and hungry. Kirara took her seat right next to her mistress while Shippo went over and sat down next to Kagome.

She passed the bowls around to everyone as they thanked her and began to eat. Kagome and Sango ate their ramen and fish quietly while Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku slurped their ramen. Kirara was simply nipping away at her fish, but lucky her…she had three. Sango looked at Miroku in puzzlement since he _never_ slurped his ramen before.

He saw her quizzical stare and moving his bowl away from his mouth, he told her as he shrugged, "What? It means the soup is good." He then went back to slurping as Sango had a 'right…' look on her face. Finished with her bowl of ramen, she took her fish and began to take small bites.

She quickly looked over to Kagome as she continued to bite and chew, bite and chew. She was being motherly to Shippo again, since she finished all her food, took a tissue, and wipped away at the pieces on his mouth. Her attention was taken elsewhere when she heard Inuyasha speak.

"You can't keep babying him like that, Kagome. He'll never learn to take care of him self!" Kagome turned her attention to him and gave him a stern look.

"He's still young! Of course I'm gonna have to take care of him! Who else will?"

Swiftly, Inuyasha through his arm and pointed in Sango's direction. "What about Sango? She can take care of him! What'd ya mean 'who else'! And I'm sure she won't BABY him like YOU do!"

By then Kagome had arisen, as did Inuyasha as they continued to shout at each other about taking care of Shippo. Said person bounded his way over into Sango's awaiting arms as he was clearly frightened and sad.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked in a quiet voice as their shouting continued. He looked up at her with sad eyes and asked, "Does Kagome really baby me? (sniffle) Am I _that_ much of a problem?" Sango's heart sank at his words, but she sympathized with him.

"Well…she does baby you Shippo, but that's okay because you're still young and you need that sort of attention. But you're not a problem at all, okay? Inuyasha's probable just jealous that Kagome gives more attention to you then him." Shippo smiled at this, clearly feeling better.

In a heartbeat, Inuyasha was right in front of Sango as Shippo scrambled behind her. "What'd ya _mean_ I'm jealous!" Before she could say anything, he continued, "Do you think I'd be jealous of Shippo? I don't give a damn what Kagome does with him and I surely ain't jealous!"

Sango was also up in a heart beat and back in Inuyasha's face. "You better watch who you're talking to _little BOY!_" She was not going to take his crap when she clearly didn't deserve it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BOY!"

"WHO ELSE WOULD I CALL A LITTLE BOY, YOU IDIOT!"

"NOW I'M AN IDIOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION, DAMMIT!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER INUYASHA!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN THIS, KAGOME?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME AND SIT!"

Probably the loudest and deepest crater was made and heard as Inuyasha smashed right into the earth. On the sidelines, Miroku's eye was twitching because of all the yelling, plus he was frightened along with Shippo and Kirara who were holding each other.

Sango and Kagome were breathing fire as they tried to calm down. Inuyasha was smoking in the crater, probably due to the firmness and anger Kagome had put in her 'sit'. Both girls breathed in deeply and smiled at each other, "You wanna go to the hot springs?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and they quickly grabbed their things and walked away from camp.

Miroku didn't even try to follow…he didn't even _want_ to follow as fear over-shadowed him. Kirara's eyes looked bigger than usual as she saw her mistress and friend walk away with Shippo shaking. "I-I guess we'll just tell Inuyasha when he gets up," Miroku said as they all looked down to the still smoking Inuyasha and fell back as they fainted.

Walking away from this…scary situation, we will later join Kagome and Sango in Chapter 2 of What to Do? Hey that rhymes! Those of you who read Starting as Children, I'll have that up as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed my new story!


	2. Chapter 2: Other Way Around

What to Do?

Chapter 2: Other Way Around

Joining Sango and Kagome in the hot springs, we notice that the sky darkens even more to a blackish-purple color with brightly lit stars in the sky. Venturing further to the designated area, we see Kagome lathering her hair with shampoo as Sango washes herself off with a soapy scrub.

Silence was covering them for some odd reason since they usually girl talk all the time. Kagome dunked herself underwater as she got the last remains of shampoo out of her hair. Sango did the same, only she got the soap off of herself.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome asked as said person glanced over at her, "Yes?" Kagome seemed to think over if she should ask her this question, but why not? They were, after all, best friends. "What you said earlier…about Inuyasha being jealous…did you mean it?"

When Kagome looked Sango in the eye, for some odd reason, it seemed like there was some sort of hope in there. _'Well of course she'd be hoping he's jealous...she does like him.' _Sango thought as she looked down into the water before telling her, "I'm not really sure. I just said that to make Shippo feel better since Inuyasha hurt his feelings…"

When Sango looked back up over to her friend, she saw that she was looking into the water and that the hope she had died. _'Now look what I did…' _Before she knew it, she had already swum over to Kagome's side to comfort her. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha has feelings for you."

It was kinda lame to say since Kagome didn't say anything about Inuyasha having feelings for her, but when Kagome looked up at Sango with a surprised face, as if to say 'how did you know I was thinking that?' Sango smiled, not feeling so awkward anymore.

Kagome then smiled too, "You're such a good person Sango…you always take care of others before yourself. I wish I was like that…" Sango was slightly shocked and for some reason, annoyed. _'She just loves to change subjects.' _Clearing her throat, she said, "What brought you to say that Kagome?"

Said girl just shrugged as she sank further down into the spring. Sango did the same, leaving her curiosity aside for the moment. Feeling a little discomfort in the fact that she didn't sense a presence, Sango scanned the area and was surprised to find out that Miroku wasn't being a peeping-tom.

Still it felt strange that he just wasn't here…

* * *

Miroku had finally awaken from his 'slumber' and was getting to work on having Kirara and Shippo join him. _'Why did I pass out again?'_ he wondered as the demons came to. "Ugh…" was the first thing to leave Shippo's mouth as Kirara and himself sat upright, rubbing his head. 

Looking around, he noticed that Inuyasha and the others, aside from Miroku and Kirara, were gone. Curious emerald eyes looked up at the other remaining person here, asking "Where did everybody go, Miroku?" A sigh escaped the monk's mouth as he too, tried to remember where everyone was.

Then it hit him like one of Sango's slaps, "Sango and Kagome went to the hot springs," he started with a devilish grin, "and Inuyasha…" the grin he had faded as he also noticed that their hanyou companion was not present.

A worried and concentrated expression came to his face as he tried to figure out where Inuyasha had gone too. Gasping slightly, he thought, _'Inuyasha went to spy on Sango and Kagome without me! How unfair…'_ Kirara mewed at the sudden change in expression, while Shippo scoffed.

He recognized that sappy, I-wish-that-were-me face anywhere. "Pervert," he whispered, dusting himself off as Kirara joined him over by Kagome's large, yellow backpack to sleep. Surprisingly, the two were asleep in only a few seconds; The monk's expression got serious as he tried to figure out where his hanyou companion could have run off to.

For starters, he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't peep, unlike him, but then were did he go? _'Hopefully, he returns before morning or Kagome will be furious.'_ He thought as he slouched against a tree, staff resting on his shoulder, joining Shippo and Kirara in their slumber.

* * *

The sound of rising water was heard as Sango got ready to head back to the village. "We should be heading back now, Kagome." She said as she moved behind a boulder and dried herself off. "But it's so early! And look at the sky, it's beautiful!" Kagome said, awe evident in her voice. 

Sango smiled as she tied her pink kimono and reached for her green skirt. Kagome being from the present time probably didn't get to see things how they were in the Feudal Era. _If I were in her world, I'd probably be amazed myself at its…differences.' _She thought, bringing the images of all the strange things that Kagome had ever brought from her world, to theirs.

"You can head back if you want to Sango. I just want to savor this moment", Kagome insisted. Deciding to ask anyway, Sango said, "Don't you have the same sky in your world? Or is that different too?" Kagome giggled slightly, _'how can the sky be different in my world?'_

But Kagome had seen this question two different ways. The first being that it was different, like a new color the sky had not already possessed, and the second being that she could have meant the pollution that blocked all those beautiful stars…

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she came out from behind the boulder and near the edge of the hot spring to quizzically look at her friend. "Huh? Oh, sorry Sango. It's just the stars are a lot better seen and more beautiful here." She _finally_ answered Sango's question!

"Oh, well are you going to come back or not?" Sango hadn't meant to sound rude, but she didn't think that the priestess in training could really protect herself, least a demon comes. Closing her eyes, Kagome replied, "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl remember?"

Forcing a smile, Sango answered, "Yeah, sorry", as she stood and waved to Kagome who also waved in return. (I know, I know! Sango's usually the one who stays in the spring while Kagome goes back to camp.) Walking back to the camp, Sango realized that she should have brought Kirara with her; she just missed her presence.

Speaking of presence, Sango suddenly stopped walking, tensed, and turned the other was as she felt a demonic aura nearby, only to relax when she recognized whose it was. "Inuyasha", she said, shaking her head and as she turned to her original direction.

"Eek!" Sango squealed out on accident as she saw who was in her way; the I-scared-you smirk and all. Breahting out dangerously, she repeated in a not-so-friendly tone, "Inuyasha…" this wasn't going to be good for him…


End file.
